The weirdest night of my life
by SpringlesLover
Summary: A night shift, a new cabin, after all what happened, not everyone are able to sleep all night, besides, midnight talks are the deepest in the world. Jean, what can we do to make you show us your drawings? JeanxEren *SPOILER ALERT CHAPTER 51*


**Notes:** Yes, my folks, I came back, in glory and majesty, and yes, with a freacking JeanxEren, why? cause I owed it to a friend, it was a present,...like three months ago, but I made it!

I hope you enjoy this, I'll see you in the end notes.

* * *

><p>I had made sure that the light of my candle will not bother those who were sleeping in the room.<p>

Armin, Connie and the others had divided the beds that afternoon. Unfortunately, my bed was just next to Jaeguer's.

To my good fortune, today it was my turn to do night duty, so I would be able to avoid that guy.

To pass the time, I began to draw on an old sheet of paper with the pen that was about to end after a couple of years in my possession.

_This may be one of the last draw I'll do with this pencil._

_It isn't so important._

_I never let anyone see one of my drawings anyway, not even my mother._

Later that night, I heard a noise coming from Eren's bed. Apparently that loser was having a nightmare, a tough one.

For a moment I felt sorry to see him like that, wallowing, unable to find a position to keep sleeping, just for a moment.

When he stood still, on his back, his eyes closed, his face was slightly illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window.

I took my pencil again and continued drawing on the other side of the sheet. For a few minutes, there was absolute silence. Even the trees outside the window were silent.

I heard the boards of Eren's bed creak, now we were facing, half of his face was buried in the pillow, so I could only see one of his eyes looking at me directly.

"What?" I whispered, slyly keeping my drawing in my pocket "did you have a nightmare?"

"Something like that," he whispered back, "I dreamed ... I dreamed of the guys"

"The guys?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Well, Reiner, Ymir and Bertholdt" he said rubbing his eyes, straightening up in his bed to a sitting position.

"Oh," I said quietly, really surprised "any information? Do you remember anything they said?"

"No" he said scratching his head, letting his hair messier than it already was "I expected to remember something to help me...us to know where they went, but nothing"

I was silent for a while, watching the glow of the moon increased on his eyes fixed on the window next to me.

"Go back to sleep, remember that you're next in turn" I said stretching in the uncomfortable wooden chair

"I don't think I could fell asleep again" he said as his eyes met mine

"Well," I said moving my eyes away as fast as I could "do what you want"

He shrugged and lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think they really wanted to do this?" he said after a deep breath

"Do what?" I said

"You know," he said looking at me sideways "being Titans, destroy the wall ... kidnap me"

"Do you like being a titan?" I asked him seriously

"Of course not," he answered frowning

"Then, why do you think they wanted that?" I said furrowing my brows slightly, remembering those who were once my peers, those who Connie, Marco and I had decided to go to drink when we're old.

_Although they knew what they were, they really seemed to want to be our friends, like any other recruits_

"I know you feel betrayed" I continued "We all feel like that, but never think that they wanted to be one of those monsters. They must have to have a good reason to do all this shit, and with you of our side we will confront them"

He raised both eyebrows in surprise, before returning his eyes to the ceiling of the cabin

"You're always lecturing me" he said with a slight smile on his face

"You never stop talking like a fag" I said more relaxed "if I don't preach you, who would make it?"

"You may be right," he said staring at me in the eyes

"Please, when I'm not?" said inflating my chest

He laughed sarcastically

"What are you drawing?" he said after his eyes were set on my hand still holding the old pencil

"It's not your concern, Jaeguer" I told him, storing it in my pocket

"Jerk" he said, raising his voice a little "I'm trying to talk about something while we wait for dawn and we hate each other again"

I raised both eyebrows and then returned to their position, to have a slight frown.

"Why do you think I hate you?" I asked

"Come on, Kirschtein" he said "from the first day of training you act like an idiot with me"

"Oh," I said scratching my head "that was ... you know ... before"

"Before what?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Before I decided to join the legion" I said recalling the day of the campfire "that day I understood that your ideas weren't stupid after all, you know, all that shit to avoid becoming food titan"

"Thank you?" he said

"You know what I mean, Eren" I said "I think you should thank Marco for that"

"Marco?" he said, confused and a bit nostalgic to remember our friend

"Well, he and the others who died at the hands of those freaks," I said "no offense"

"I'm not offended," he said shaking his hand "is just that" he looked to several places of the room after get back into my eyes "is so strange to hear you talk like that, especially since you didn't mentioned Marco since, well, you know"

I was surprised, therefore the fact that I mentioned my best, and only, friend after so long and also the fact that Eren had noticed that.

"He was an idiot," I said looking at the floor, smiling, but with a slight burning in my eyes "like you, maybe he died trying to be the hero, maybe he wanted to save a little girl who was looking for her mother, or help a guy that was under a piece of wall"

I noticed the first tear when I felt the salty taste on my upper lip, I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve, with more force than needed by the way.

"You know?" I continued "he would have been a great soldier. He really wanted to protect the king. Now we would be both in our room, sleeping, ignoring what happens in the other walls" I thought back "no, he would be worried about you and the others, and surely I would be the one who had to convince him to shut up and go back to sleep, so I guess this way is better"

To be honest I hadn't realized that Eren was now sitting next to me, with his hand on my knee.

_Eren, fucking, Jaeguer is comforting me, how pathetic is that?_

"Please," I said sarcastically trying to smile to hide my tears, "don't look at me like that, it make me want to punch you"

"He was my friend," he said before raising his voice "of all of us, but you were_ his_ best friend, he told you his dreams, his fears ... I can't…I can't help but remember what I felt when I saw my mother die, that's why I'm looking you like this, it isn't pity, it's understanding, you should learn the difference "

The air tensed quickly, non of us said anything for a while, my tears had dried on my cheeks and Eren had not removed his hand from my lap, he probably forgot, or ...

"You're lucky," I said, getting out of my thoughts "you have Mikasa and Armin, and they have you"

"Right," he said, smiling, "you have Sasha and Connie" I could not help but frown then smile at the memory of that couple of idiots, who were snoring across the room, "you also have Mikasa and Armin, even Levi, well to them and...me"

_I wasn't expecting that._

_I think anyone would have._

_Did he...squeeze my leg?_

"You?" I said in disbelief.

"S-Sure" he said blushing a little, looking to his bed "Who else would be talking to you when could be sleeping?"

_It's a good point._

_Okay, it's a GREAT point._

"Besides," he continued "My shift starts in about an hour"

"So do you mean," I said smiling, "that I can go to sleep now and it wouldn't bother you?"

After a long while Eren finally removed his hand from my leg, to hit my shoulder.

"Don't even think about it" he smiled, "you stay here until the change"

"And what do you suggest we do in that hour?" I said before continuing sarcastically "talk about our feelings?"

"Of course not," he said, "You stay here and I'll try to sleep"

Before I could say anything, the damn bastard put his head on my shoulder, causing my whole body stiffen immediately.

"You're comfortable," he said looking like a cat, rubbing his nose on my shoulder, settling.

"You're a jerk," I whispered

"So ..." he said making the 'o' sound more long than it should "you're not going to show me what you were drawing?"

"Never in a million years," I said without thinking.

"Come on," he said, raising his head to look into my eyes, I pulled up quickly "what do I have to do so you can show me?"

"There's nothing you can do" I said crossing my arms.

As his eyes were still on me, I slowly lower the view, he was closer than I expected.

_Why does he want to see them?_

_It's not like I was a great artist, plus the last drawing ..._

_I never noticed his eyes for so long, I always try to avoid him._

Without thinking, I took my hand to his cheek to bring him closer to me.

_It has some brown spots around the pupil._

_I never noticed the long of his eyeshades before either._

_Oh no._

"You would do anything to see my drawings?" I said breathlessly

"Y-Yes" he said swallowing, without even trying to avoid my eyes.

My hand went from his cheek to his chin and I pulled it gently.

There was no resistance as I did it. In fact, he seemed to be anxious with the thought that my lips touched his.

"Even this?" I said with half-closed eyes, I could feel his breath on my upper lip before closing the space between us.

At first our lips were clumsy, neither was sure what to do and, at the same time, we both were trying to dominate over each other's lips.

His lips felt soft and warm, unlike mine, cold and dry.

_If he come to complain about that, I will break his face into pieces._

After the first minute, there was not a competition anymore, it was like trying to get used to the new.

As we parted, the warmth of my neck and face were unbearable, Eren's face was the same or worse than mine, his eyes wide open, staring at me.

"Well," he said out of the silence that, incredibly, was not tense, nor uncomfortable "now show me"

"What?" I said really confused

_Show him?_

He sighed deeply and said with a small smile

"The drawings, Kirschtein, the drawings"

"Oh," I said

_I'm an idiot_

I reached into my pocket to my drawings and handed them to him, our fingers touched and my stomach twirled.

_Now I will act like a girl every time I am near him?_

_I would punch me until I started begging for mercy._

Eren checked every detail of the drawing of the tree, his eyes lost in the branches and leaves.

_He's like a kid with a new toy._

"You're good" he said in a moment as he moved from one sheet to another.

I couldn't help but smile.

It didn't last long.

When he passed the last of the sheets I noticed was _that_ drawing.

"No, that ..." I stammered, trying to take it off of his hands, but the bastard took my hand and lend it to his lap and with his other hand stare the picture that should never be on his hands.

Face in profile, eyes closed, only one of them visible, messy hair, mouth slightly open.

The stupid of Eren froze when he saw himself in a paper sheet

"Oh" he whispered

_Oh? That is all he's going to say?_

_He must have liked it._

_Or hated it._

"Jean ..." he said as if he were searching for the words "Why did you draw me?"

"Ah," I said "the-the truth is that ... I, I don't know, you were just sleeping there, and the light helped a lot"

_I don't even know what I said_

"Do you think" he said squeezing my hand, which was under his "um, do you think I can keep it?"

"Why do you want it?" I said without thinking "it isn't so good"

"Kirschtein" he smiled slightly "stop playing the humble and let me keep it"

_That's the attitude that makes me hate him, and maybe something else._

"Whatever Jaeguer" I said, "but if you show it to someone, you'll be find in a very deep part of the forest, crying for help"

"Yeah, yeah" he said keeping the paper in his pocket, "I think it's time for my turn to start, go to sleep"

I hadn't realized how quickly the time went, I wasn't even sure If the hour pass actually.

"Sure," I said getting up from the chair to stand in front of him "good night Jaeguer"

Eren squeezed my hand and pulled me toward him, forcing my lips to collide with his.

It didn't bother me, but now I felt like a competition of who took the other off of guard.

"Goodnight Kirschtein" he said when we parted, he dropped my hand and I began the path to my bed.

When I was on my bed, I looked Eren one last time.

"You better not look at me like a psychopath while I'm sleeping" I said smiling sarcastically.

"Asshole," he said, trying to hide his smile.

I turned around in my bed, so my back was facing him, he wouldn't be able to see how the smile and slight blush on my face would disappear as that I fell asleep.

_The weirdest night of all._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I hope you had enjoyed it and had fangirling(?) all over your keyboard so you can leave me a cute (or gross) review...Goodbye my folks, maybe I'll come back soon, or not...DON'T CRY FOR ME FANFICTIONERSS, THE TRUTH IS I NEEVER LEFT YOUUUU...(I'm exited, I finished this after three months, please let me be)


End file.
